The Courtship of Katherine Beckett
by GeekMom
Summary: Castle's adventurous and creative courtship of Katherine Beckett. Just like Castle, Andrew Marlowe and his band of cronies have wooed us into playing in his adventure park. Thanks for your inspirational characters and for letting me hang around the sand box. Set during season five.
1. Trees

_**A/N - Hi guys! Just me trying on another genre. L**__**et me know what you think.**_

_**~GeekMom**_

* * *

**The Courtship of Katherine Beckett**

**Chapter One**

**Trees**

"Beckett." The rich sweet sound drifted through her dream. She knew she should respond, but she was feeling oh so very good: warm, safe and loved. She smiled and rolled onto her left side, the side closest to him and his warmth.

"Kate." There it was again.

"Mmhm, sleeping, Castle," she said as she snuggled her head onto his chest. He smelled like coffee and musk. She breathed him in deeply.

"Wasn't it Katherine Beckett who said," he closed his eyes, "and I quote, 'all we have time for lately is going out to eat. Could we go somewhere or do something that doesn't involve a restaurant? Maybe an adventure?"

She opened her eyes. "When did I say that? I sound so churlish. Are you sure that was me?" She ran a hand across her face, brushing away the sleep induced cobwebs.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you delivered the crushing commentary of our outings and your use of the word churlish is incredibly hot."

She yawned. "I'm sorry Castle, was I awake?"

"Yeah, yeah you were. Are you awake now?"

"Mmhm, okay." She sat up and leaned against the headboard. He handed her a cup of coffee. "Thanks," she said and took a deep drink. A small moan escaped.

"God, you even make coffee sexy." He watched her take another swallow and then lick the foam off of her lips, never breaking eye contact with him. He took a deep breath. "No, Beckett, I'm not falling for your witchy ways today. It's time to get up and get dressed. There is a beautiful Indian summer day waiting. We're going to take advantage of it and of it being your day off."

"What are we doing?" She asked, suspiciously. "You didn't say that we had plans today."

"Just rest assured that we won't be going to some boring five star restaurant." He stood up and headed for the bathroom. He stuck his head back out the door. "Dress for hiking."

"Hiking? Castle, come on, tell me where we're going."

He mimed zipping his lips and ducked back into the bathroom. He made quick work of his shower and she took her turn. He dressed in jeans, hiking boots, a navy tee shirt and a plaid flannel shirt he left open and untucked. While she finished showering and dressing, he packed their lunch and pulled muffins out of the oven. He had been up for a little while before he woke her. He prepared two travel mugs of coffee and read the paper while he waited for her to emerge.

"Hey, handsome," she said as she joined him a few minutes later wearing jeans, sneakers, a vee-neck tee shirt that fit her just right with a button-down shirt tied by its shirttails. She wore her hair up in a loose ponytail. She looked gorgeous, but more importantly, she looked relaxed.

He stood up and put his hands on her hips. "_Ruggedly_ handsome," he corrected, "and are you ready to go?"

"Depends," she teased as she shoved her hands into his pockets and pulled him closer.

He bent his head and kissed her. "Good morning, but it's not going to work." He disengaged himself from her limbs, handed her a coffee and picked up the cooler and a backpack. "Let's go," he said and he led her out the door.

* * *

They got down to the garage and she automatically went towards his Mercedes. He did not stop there, though. "This way, Beckett, we're taking the truck."

His 'truck' was a ninety thousand dollar Range Rover. Hardly just a truck, his SUV had all the bells and whistles the Mercedes had plus all the power of a four by four. She was pretty sure it could fly, too.

He opened the door and held her coffee and her hand as she climbed in. He deposited the cooler and backpack in the rear and climbed into the driver's seat. She smiled and hummed her approval. He really did look ruggedly handsome, especially in this setting. He reached behind him just before he backed out and produced a basket of freshly baked and still warm blueberry muffins. He placed it on her lap along with napkins.

"Oh my god, they smell wonderful," she exclaimed as she inhaled deeply. She turned her eyes on Castle and asked, "Really, where are we going?"

"Okay, let me get on the road and I'll fill you in." She sunk her teeth into the warm muffin and smiled.

She watched the scenery change from Manhattan city streets to the Harlem Parkway to the rolling landscape next to the Palisades Interstate. The leaves had begun their brightly colored death dance. It was not the first time that Kate had mused about the incredible beauty at the time of their expiration.

"What are you thinking about?" Castle asked. He was driving his truck. He looked so comfortable and she hated to admit it, but rugged. His left hand was gripping the wheel loosely while his right had been entwined with hers for the past twenty minutes. He looked over at her through his sunglasses.

"Death, actually." She quipped, knowing that she would get a reaction. She smiled when he jerked the wheel slightly and turned concerned eyes on her.

"Beckett?"

"Relax, Castle. I was thinking about how beautiful the leaves were as they died."

"Very poetic…and morbid." He said shaking his head. He let go of her hand so he could pick up his coffee cup.

"So, Castle, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

He glanced at her. She was relaxed but alert. Almost excited. He smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, I kind of like keeping you in suspense. Ow," he added as she grabbed his ear. "Okay, okay, Bear Mountain State Park."

"Bear Mountain State Park? Why are we going there?"

"Trees."

"Trees," she repeated.

"Yeah."

She raised her eyebrows and said, "You know, there are trees a lot closer than Bear Mountain."

He smiled the smile that made her toes curl. "I know, but these are special trees."

"Special."

"Are you going to repeat everything I say today?"

She grinned wickedly. "Maybe."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Rick Castle is the most wonderful…" His self-aggrandizing was cut short by a sharp slap across his chest.

* * *

He pulled off of the highway and onto the park drive, winding and twisting their way through the bright deciduous trees and the green conifers.

As he parked in the lot, Kate read a banner stretching over the camp office door. "Welcome to Canapés in the Canopy. What's this, Castle?"

He smiled from ear to ear. "It's a picnic…in the tree tops."

She leaned forward in her seat to look at the trees around the parking area. She estimated them to be between seventy-five and a hundred feet. She glanced at him expecting more detail.

The explanation practically burst from him. "So, you climb trees and then take a tour of the canopy using three conjoined zip lines and end up at one of the camp's tree houses, where they will bring your picnic, or where a picnic has been prepared for you." He slid out of the driver's seat and walked to the back of the truck to retrieve the backpack and cooler.

"Oh, Castle," she breathed as she caught up with him at the rear hatch.

"I know, right? Ready?" His eyes danced with excitement and anticipation as he took her hand and led her to their first adventure date.

* * *

She stood on the deck of a log cabin supported by three closely growing oaks. The hundred-year-old trees holding them as securely as any concrete and steel structure in the city. They spent the day climbing, rappelling, and zip lining in the treetops. The autumn leaves paled by comparison to how her face lit up at each new activity. They ended the day at twilight eating a gourmet meal Castle had arranged by candle light on the deck of the treehouse that was mounted thirty feet in the air. She gazed at the sunset feeling tired and sore, but gratified. She had never had an experience like today given to her by a suitor. Castle was amazing. And generous and kind and so many other adjectives, oh warm, so very warm as his encircled her waist with his arms.

"Hey," he whispered into the crook of her neck."

"Hey, Castle." She bit her lip and turned in his arms to face him. "Rick, this has been an amazing day." She stretched up to nuzzle his neck.

He turned his head and kissed her, silhouetted by the setting sun and blanketed by the dazzling trees. He pulled his head back to look at her and smiled. "This is just the inaugural adventure date, Kate. Wait until you see what I have planned for next week." He grinned and kissed her again until the oranges, reds and violets of the setting sun had completely dissolved into a stunning indigo evening.


	2. Post-It Notes

**A/N - _The second adventure date. I hope you are enjoying these. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, my lovely reviewers. You make my day!_**

* * *

**The Courtship of Katherine Beckett**

**Chapter 2**

**Post-It Notes**

He said casual. What did that mean exactly on a Saturday afternoon? Jeans and a sweater or slacks and an oxford, maybe cut-offs and a tee. Leather? She smiled at her imagined spectacle of his reaction to her leather pants. She pulled out another blouse from the closet and held it up under her chin in the mirror. "Augh!" she growled. The doorbell rang and she looked at the clock. Thirty minutes, early. He was never early or late for that matter. He timed things perfectly. She threw on a tee shirt and walked to the door. She peered into the peep hole and threw open the door. "Lanie! You're a god-send," she cried as she pulled her friend into a hug.

Lanie Parish was Kate's best friend and a medical examiner with the city. "Kate?" She hollered as she was tugged down the hall and into Kate's bedroom. "What's going on, girl?"

"Thirty," she checked her phone, "no, make that twenty-eight minutes."

"Until what?"

"Lanie," Kate whined as if her plans were obvious. "Castle is picking me up in thirty minutes for a date. He said to dress casually. I have no idea what that means. I don't know where we're going."

"If that tree house date is anything to go on, I'm betting that it will be fun or romantic." Lanie added.

"I know, right?"

"Okay, first thing is calm down, girl. This is Castle, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then you know it's gonna be great. Just relax. Have fun. Go casual, but knock his socks off," she said with a devilish grin. "Come on, let's get you dressed." Lanie to the rescue, Kate thought. She was right, it was Castle. Whatever she wore would be fine with him.

* * *

The black town car pulled up to the Gramercy Park apartment building. He checked his reflection in the mirror, picked up the gift and the small bouquet of flowers and stepped out onto the curb. He leaned in the front window. "Thanks, Alan. We'll be down in fifteen. Here's the address." He handed the driver a page from his moleskin he kept in his jacket pocket. Castle entered her building at one-fifty-five. With a wave to her doorman, he entered the elevator and pressed six. He told her to dress casually. He left it vague on purpose. Castle was dressed in jeans, her favorite dark green cashmere sweater and his brown leather jacket. He checked his watch as he exited the elevator; one-fifty-nine. He smiled; perfect.

* * *

She and Lanie sat in her kitchen sipping iced tea and chatting. Kate's mind was clearly somewhere else as she kept checking her watch, her phone and she fidgeted with her hair.

"Girl, relax." Lanie grabbed her hands and held them on the countertop. She smiled. "I'm so happy for you, honey. Enjoy it." Kate sprang to her feet when she heard the knock, his distinctive knock. She raised her eyebrow and showed Lanie her phone. It read two o'clock on the dot. "Uncanny." Lanie said.

Kate opened the door and smiled, breathed in and out. He always brought flowers when they had an actual date. It was silly, but it always made her feel feminine. "Hey," she said.

"Wow," he was staring. "Casual suits you, detective." She and Lanie had decided on dark skinny jeans and a dark red peasant blouse that was cinched at the waist. The sleeves were split on the upper arms, and there was embroidery embellishing the bodice. She had pulled part of her hair back, but most of it still hung in loose waves of curls about her shoulders. He handed her the flowers. "These are for you."

Kate's eyes lit up. "Thanks, Castle, but you don't have to bring me flowers every time we go out." She held the door open and he walked past her.

"Mmm," he said shaking his head, "Thanks for the out, but I don't think I could show up empty handed. It'd throw off my mojo." He took off his jacket and draped it over the back of the couch. He leaned next to his coat.

"Your mojo, huh. I think it's fine." Kate nudged her way into the vee of his legs and laced her hands, still holding the bouquet behind his neck. He wrapped his at her waist and she kissed him hello.

Lanie cleared her throat. The couple broke apart. Lanie was smiling self-righteously. Not just an everyday self-righteous smile, no, Lanie's was full of _'See? What did I tell you? Uh huh, I saw it. Long time ago.'_

"Hey there, writer, boy." She waved to Castle. "Kate, I'm gonna go."

"Lanie," Castle acknowledged.

Kate turned to her friend and hugged her, "Thanks for your help."

"Call me and check it girl, no socks."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later." Lanie winked at Castle's frown as she closed the door.

"Socks?" He asked, curious about the cryptic message.

"Just girl stuff, Castle."

"Ah." He reached behind him and pulled out a gift; a wrapped cube, three by three by three. "This is for you, well for us, to use today.

"Where are we going?"

He raised his eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"It was worth a shot." She grinned and set to opening the gift. Kate didn't save wrapping paper; unless she was trying to torture him by slowly opening something he was excited to give her. Then she would methodically split the tape and unfold each crease. That wasn't the case today. She tore into the small cube. She pulled it out and blinked a couple of times. "Post it notes?"

He smiled. "Those and these. He reached for his jacket and pulled out two pens from the pocket. He presented one to her. "Ready to go?" She nodded, still at a loss to figure out the gift. "Shall we?"

He held her jacket for her and then slipped back into his own and then held the door open. She locked her door and they rode the elevator down. The car was waiting for them and Castle held the door for her as she slid into the back seat. "Okay, Alan." He said to the driver as he closed the door.

She immediately turned to him. "Okay, what's with the post-its?"

"Oh, you think the post-its have to do with the date." A broad smile blossomed across his face. Teasing Beckett was fun and teasing Beckett successfully made the day complete.

"Come on, Castle. Where are we going?"

"This is too good." The car stopped a short while later and she looked around.

"Union Square?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"God, this is great. Ow." He rubbed his chest where she poked him as they slid out of the back seat. "Got the post-its and pen?"

"Yes."

"Good. May I?" He asked while offering her his arm. She slipped her hand through the bend of his elbow and they walked down the street and around the corner. He led them to the Barnes and Noble Booksellers. She looked at him, questioningly. He nodded, his eyes alight. She preferred the smaller family owned book stores that you found in the pockets of the city to large chain stores. Despite living in Manhattan her entire life, she had never been in this store. It was a beautiful six-story brick building. The first floor had marble flooring, twenty foot ceilings with crown molding and floor to ceiling intricately carved columns. He directed her toward the café in the corner. After he had her seated he walked to the counter and placed an order. He returned and presented her with her coffee.

"This is beautiful." She sipped the perfect brew in her cup.

"Yeah, I like this building. It was built in 1881 as the headquarters of the Century Publishing Company. They published magazines. It was vacant for a number of years until the bookstore restored it in 1995." Her eyes darted to the untouched post-its on the table and he smiled again. "So, do you want to know why we're here?" He narrowed his eyes, assessing her. "You know, for a detective, you don't ask many questions." He teased, pleased with himself. "Ow."

She composed herself. "Okay, Castle, why are we here?"

He rubbed his hands together. "God, I thought you'd never ask." He had a mischievous grin on his face and in his eyes.

"It's legal, right?"

He pursed his lips. "Of course." He lowered his voice and leaned closer to her. "What's your favorite book?"

"Is that a trick question?"

He scowled. "No. You can name somebody else's book."

She smiled and raised her eyebrow. It was her turn for some needling. "Okay, how about James…"

"Not Patterson, you're not allowed to name Patterson."

She giggled. In that moment he would have let her name Patterson or anyone else. He was putty when she giggled. "How about a classic? Pride and Prejudice."

"Okay, not enough murder for my tastes, but okay. What would you say about the book to recommend it to others? Three sentences or less."

She thought about it and bit her lip. She really had no idea that that one little move destroyed him. He was totally distracted and missed what she said. "Castle!"

"Hmm, sorry, you do that thing, and…sorry... What did you say?"

"I said I would say that Pride and Prejudice is about what all great novels contemplate; the search for self. And it is the first great novel that teaches us this search could be done in the living room, talking as well as during the hunt of a great white whale or the trial of a wrongfully accused man."

"Eloquent. Now write it on a post it." She did. He took a pad and wrote something at the same time.

She looked up to find him studying. He was always studying her. "And?"

He tilted his head, grabbed her hand and said, "Come on." He went to the computer and entered Pride and Prejudice, and found the store location of the book. He took her hand again and led her up the escalator to the classics section. "Okay, find the book, open a copy and stick your post-it inside."

She looked at him wide-eyed. "Don't they frown on that sort of thing?"

"Why? We're not defacing the books, just adding some blurbs. No harm."

"You've done this before."

The cocky lopsided grin made its first appearance of the day. "Maybe. Mostly my own."

"You recommend your own books?"

"Well yeah, no, I mean…I sign my own. It's like finding a surprise in the cereal box."

"I see."

"Ready?"

She smiled, "Yeah." She continued to peruse the classics, stopping every few minutes and writing a note. She started by placing the sticky note on the inside of the front cover, but then moved them around. Beckett liked the adventure of it. It was a quiet, unobtrusive game of pay-it-forward. She noticed him watching her while he was leaning up against a pillar in the mystery section. "Hey, aren't you going to do some?"

"Have been," he answered, capping his sharpie and indicating his novels, "Been signing." She replaced a copy of In a Hail of Bullets on the shelf. "Why did you have that drivel out?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Here, hold these while I find the ladies' room." She thrust the pen and the mostly used pad of post its into his hands.

He watched her go and then he caught his eyes being drawn to the book she just put back on the shelf. He checked the door to the ladies' room, walked to the shelf and took down the copy of his first novel. He leafed through the pages and found the bright orange note with her cramped writing. His breath got hung up on the lump in his throat as he read her words regarding his words.

'_Dear Reader, This is a masterpiece. Richard Castle's stories are full of the mystery that you are obviously seeking, but know this; you will also find love, romance, forgiveness, humor and hope in these pages. This book quite literally saved my life. My wish for you is that you will be entertained and warmed by these brilliant words skillfully woven into this spell-binding tale.'_

"Castle!"

He was caught, but he didn't care. He turned and embraced her, thanked her with a kiss and when he pulled away he looked at her, the mischief back in his eyes and said, "I guess you're a fan, then?" She bit her lip. "Ow."


	3. La Joie de la Vie'

_**A/N - Wow! You are all seriously having as much fun with these vignettes as I am. That's beautiful. Thank you to all of the reviewers and their kind words. Enjoy their n**__**ext date. Let me know who could stand a little Castle styled romance in their lives. I know I wouldn't turn it away. **_

_**~GeekMom**_

* * *

**The Courtship of Katherine Beckett**

**Chapter 3**

**La Joie de la Vie' **

* * *

She stretched and rolled onto her back. Sleep-heavy and warm, she sought the comfort and haven of her partner. "Mm, chilly," she sleep murmured. This was an art form that Kate had perfected: the sleep murmur. She would almost wake and say something and he would take care of her wishes and needs.

A few minutes later, she was still cold. Cracking one eye, she surveyed their bed. Their large rather uninhabited bed or at least his side was uninhabited. She raised her head and looked toward the bathroom. It was dark: a sure sign of vacancy. She sat up and turned her head to the office. Similar sight as the bathroom. She had found him, on prior sleepless nights in the living room with a book; his head tilted back resting on the back of the sofa. Always the gentleman, he never wanted to disturb her rest, so he tended to his occasional insomnia elsewhere. She stumbled out of bed and threw on her robe. She stopped at the nightstand and picked up her phone. Twelve-ten in the morning. She grimaced; he would be in a foul mood tomorrow at work. She smiled as she remembered they had the whole weekend, but then regretfully she realized he'd be sleeping later today when she would be awake.

She walked through the silent office and stepped through the door in the middle of the bookshelves to the wide-open living area. He was not on the couch, either. Kate's wariness increased, as she was now more than a little worried about his whereabouts.

"Castle?" She called. With Martha out of town and Alexis at school, they had the whole place to themselves. "Rick?" She tried again. She padded back into the bedroom and flicked on the light. His phone was on the table by the bed. His wallet and billfold on his dresser. She went to the closet to grab a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and her sneakers. She was tying her laces when she heard the front door open and close. She rushed out and ran into him.

"Gaaah!" He yelled and dropped the bag he was carrying. "Jeez, Kate, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I'm sorry for running into you," she said softly, "but, where the hell were you Castle?" She managed to lose her quietness and fury took its place in less than a second. "I woke up and you were nowhere. It was as if you just vanished into the night. Seriously!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, Kate, I didn't want to wake you."

She turned her back to him. "Well, next time, please do, or leave a note or something. Who knows what kind of trouble you can get into, and where you'd go, just…"

"Look, I really am very sorry." He came up behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders, and turned her around in his arms. She looked up into his eyes and found them full of sincerity and remorse.

"Just, just don't scare me like that again," she was back to being quiet. She laid her hands on his chest and felt his heart beating. "You know where my mind goes."

He chuckled and raised an eyebrow, his eyes dark with want. "Maybe I can distract you a bit?" He didn't give her time or space to answer. His lips collided with hers as his arms encircled her tightly, holding her close, removing any doubt about his sincerity. Finally, she found the warmth she'd been seeking.

* * *

She stretched and rolled onto her back. Sleepy, but happy and replete. She stretched her hands to his side of the bed. It wasn't empty, but he was sitting up. Well sitting but bending over the side. She blinked a few times. "Rick?"

He rotated his body around to face her. "Oh good," he said checking his watch. "You're up." He smiled and said, "We've got a little bit of a ride this morning, so we'll need to leave in about thirty." He stood up, fully dressed. Even his hair was already tamed.

"Castle, what's going on?" She asked, dragging a hand through her tangled locks. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I don't think I'm ready to get up yet."

"You don't need to get up, well, you do, but you can sleep in the car." His enthusiasm was endearing and exasperating.

"Seriously, what are we doing?"

An eyebrow raised and his lopsided 'I've got all the cards' grin splayed across his face. "Seriously?"

"Oh god, is this another date?"

He looked hurt for the briefest of moments and frowned. "Have you been bored with the adventure dates, thus far, detective? We could just go back to bed and go to dinner tonight, if you'd rather."

"You know how I feel about surprises."

"Yeah."

"So why do you keep surprising me?"

"Because, you may say that you hate surprises, but I think you'll be surprised to find out that if they're my surprises, you're surprised when I don't surprise you."

She stared at him dumbfounded. "Exactly how many cups of coffee have you had so far?"

"Just three," he said innocently as he held up four fingers.

She checked the time: three-thirty. She sighed resignedly, "Okay, Castle. What's the dress code?"

You would have thought that she just granted a man on death row his reprieve by the way light and delight filled his features. He was indeed a nine year old, but the kind who was always looking to please someone, to help and make people happy. He spread his infectious 'la joie de la vie' to everyone he happened to brush shoulders with let alone all those he knew or wanted to know. His latest objective was Kate. It was always Kate and always had been. She knew it. She had been in his sights for over four years.

"Warm, for now, because it's the middle of the night, but then shorts and a tee?"

"Do I have to wear a blindfold?" She asked sarcastically.

He snorted. "No." He turned to her and looked her unwaveringly eye to eye. "Do you trust me?" He asked sincerely.

The directness of his question stopped her snarky 'you woke me up in the middle of the night' attitude dead. She smiled, nodded and headed to the bathroom.

He waited for her by the door with the soft cashmere throw he usually kept on an easy chair in the living room. She stepped over to him and he opened his arms and the blanket, and wrapped her in the it's soft embrace as he escorted her out the door.

* * *

"It's cold in the parking garage," he told her. "Wait in the lobby and I'll pull around." She felt a little silly standing in the lobby, wrapped in a blanket, waiting for him. The night doorman, Julian, watched them as they parted in the lobby. "Good morning, detective. Going on a trip?" He said with a glint in his eye.

'What was it with cheerful people in the middle of the night?' She thought. "Yeah, we are," she answered.

"Anywhere fun?"

She thought for a moment. She really did not know. "Um, I hope so. It's a surprise." She beamed as suddenly the whole scenario struck her as comical. She giggled. "Yes, Julian, I'm sure it will be fun." She said confidently.

* * *

He pulled the Mercedes up to the front door. Julian held the door and Castle held her hand as he walked her around to the passenger side. He opened the door and she settled into the soft leather seat. The warm soft leather seat. She hummed as she buckled her belt.

He slid into the driver's seat and turned to her. "This is for you." He held a neck pillow out to her and she gladly accepted it and put it behind her neck. She adjusted the seat into a more reclining attitude. "Along with these, if you want them." They were ear buds connected to an iPod. She smiled and experimentally placed them in her ears and swiped the screen. Sounds of nature; like a rainstorm, the ocean and breezes. She smiled. He had thought of everything for a relaxing drive. "Ready?"

"Mmhm," she hummed. He pulled away from the curb and as soon as he was cruising on the interstate, he reached over and intertwined his fingers in hers. He glanced at her. She had fallen back asleep. God, she was beautiful. Even when sleep deprived, her mouth open, and slightly snoring with a little bit of drool on her cheek. He turned off of the highway and debated about when he should wake her. He made up his mind as he parked. He looked up at the predawn sky. It was technically still dark. There were just the beginnings of the deep purple bands stretching across the sky from the east. He closed the car door quietly, went to the trunk, and took out the suitcases and the components and preparations of their date. He gingerly hopped up the steps and opened the door. He placed all of the various items inside, and went through the house to the beach to prepare it. He came back out of the house a few moments later and crossed over to the passenger side. She was still sleeping. He opened the door and squatted next to her, reaching around her and unbuckling her seatbelt. He lovingly brushed her hair away from her face. She stirred.

* * *

"Kate, we're here." His voice was low and quiet, reverberating over, around and through her ears and soul the same way that rich dark chocolate melts in your mouth and down your throat.

"Mmhm," she hummed as she curled into him. He put his arms around her and gently lifted her out of the car, careful not to pull what Beckett would call 'a Castle' and smack her head on the door-frame. He smirked in celebration as he managed to extricate his somnolent girlfriend from the car, navigate up the steps and through the house without causing her injury. He carried her across the yard and down onto his beach. He chuckled to himself as he thought that if his neighbors per-chanced to see him, they might think he was carrying a body. She was still dreaming as he laid her on the blanket and sat down next to her, leaning back against a beach chair. He covered them both to keep the early morning dew from settling on them.

"Kate? Sweetheart, you need to wake up now or you'll miss the show." He spoke in hushed tones but she roused.

"Castle," she asked as she stretched and yawned in his arms. "Where are we?" She looked around at the dark beach. "Hamptons?" She guessed.

He nodded and reached into the picnic basket that was in the sand next to the blanket. He produced a thermos and two cups. He poured the coffee and offered her one of them.

She smiled and drank deeply. "Okay. Why are we sitting on a beach in the middle of the night drinking coffee?"

He pulled her into the vee of his legs so her back was resting up against his chest. It was one of Kate's favorite positions to be in and he knew it. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her cheek, and slowly made his way down her neck. "Watch," he whispered into her ear. At that moment, the sun returned triumphantly from its nocturnal exile, alighting the sky above the Atlantic with a symphony of colors. The ocean seemed to be re-born. Sea life and sea water, alike, woke to the majesty above. The dawn burst with magnificence and the promise of warmth.

She sat in hushed awe of the natural pageantry. She turned to face him and graced him with a look of wonder and innocence. He caught his breath and kissed her deeply and when they broke apart, he asked, "Would you like some breakfast?" He turned her around so she was sitting between his legs again and then she noticed breakfast. There was a bed tray full of fruit and yogurt and tiny quiches. Rose petals were scattered across the beach blanket. She snatched a berry and popped it into his mouth. He reached for the champagne glasses. 'Huh,' she thought, she had not noticed them before. He held one out to her, "Mimosa?"

She smiled her Castle only smile, took the flute, and held it aloft, "Thank you, to you and trusting you and to our brand new day."

He grimaced, shook his head, and said, "Corn, Beckett. Total corn."


	4. Meanwhile, at the Loft of Justice

_**A/N - Happy Castle Monday everyone. Is anyone else out there excited about this season...and terrified? **_

_**Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed. I'm having fun and I hope you are also. Thanks to my reviewers: TORONTOSUN, Ky03elk, vegasgirltech, ikwill39, hfce, KateMt1, southerngirl1, Chkgun93, kwarner, shellee3, ebfiddler and cate78. Have I told you guys that you're awesome? Well, you are!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~GeekMom**_

* * *

**The Courtship of Katherine Beckett**

**Chapter 4**

**Meanwhile Back at the Loft of Justice**

* * *

Castle rolled his eyes for the twenty-seventh time that afternoon. The other two occupants of the richly appointed conference room on the twenty-seventh floor of the Marlowe Building were oblivious to his presence. Both Paula and Gina had been arguing, discussing, cajoling for close to three hours over specific points in his Black Pawn contract renewal. He was good. They offered him more money and an adequate amount of time to complete three books. He could not fathom why he needed to be there. They both insisted that he be present at this particular meeting, but neither one of them had actually included him in the discussion. He sighed audibly and pulled out his phone.

* * *

Beckett heard her phone beep indicating a text message. It was sitting on the vanity, by the sink. She had immersed herself in a hot bubble bath as soon as she returned home that afternoon. Her team, sans Castle, had finished the closing paperwork on an open and shut, were allowed to leave early and she decided to treat herself to a soak before Castle was released. She had made all the preparations and they would begin their weekend as soon as he arrived home. He had been in a meeting all afternoon and melodramatically said he would try to escape as soon as possible. She was sure the text was from him. She hadn't heard from him at all today which was unusual. The second alert sounded and then a third. Another text. She smiled and hauled herself out of the now tepid water. She pulled on her robe and wrapped her hair in a towel.

She picked up her phone and read _**'Please say something nice over me at my funeral.'**_ She giggled. She read the next. _**'How many times can a person roll their eyes and sigh before it becomes a nervous tick?'**_ As she was finishing, another alert chimed. _**'I just figured out that over my 24 year career, I've sat through an average of 36 meetings per year. That's at least 864 meetings.'**_

'Wow, math,' she thought, 'he must be really bored.'

The next alert sounded within a few seconds, unsurprisingly. _**'Do you know what the definition of insanity is?'**_ She held her breath; sure that he would enlighten her. Ding, there it was. _**'It's doing the same thing repeatedly, the same way and expecting different results.'**_ She burst out laughing. Wiping her eyes, she read the newest. _**'God, I love you.'**_ His texts becoming heartfelt was a sure sign he was dying, well dying meeting-death, and she decided it was time to answer when she was interrupted. He was sounding more and more serious now. _**'Knowing that you're home waiting for me helps me remain hopeful that this is not the final sign of the apocalypse.'**_ _**'You and cake, the double chocolate cake that is sitting, waiting on the counter is getting me through.'**_ Maybe he wasn't getting as solemn as she thought.

She pursed her lips and playfully typed one of her own.

* * *

Castle had his phone on vibrate as he pretended to pay attention to the meeting that seemed to go on and on without any input from him. It vibrated in his hand and he looked at it to identify the sender. He grinned a half of a grin, more of a smirk. He swiped his finger across the screen. _**'This approximate 865**__**th**__** meeting at your publishers will NOT kill you. You CANNOT develop nervous ticks from exposure to excessive talking, extreme arguing or disproportionate eye rolls. The lassitude you are feeling is a completely normal indication and your texting me droll comments instead of paying attention makes me doubt your resolve to wrap it up quickly. The cake is a lie.'**_ He laughed out loud, Portal references.

Both Paula and Gina shot daggers at him. As an explanation he pointed to his phone.

"Gina, I think we've bored Rick," Paula said sardonically.

"Richard, we are discussing your compensation and responsibilities. Don't you think it's worth your attention? Don't you think it's time to start taking this seriously?"

Rick stood and theatrically stretched. "Gina, Paula, it was worth my attention for the first fifteen minutes. I signed the contracts. It's done. I'm going home now. If there is anything else you need from me, let me know." He gathered his papers and put them in his briefcase and checked his watch. "Goodnight." He started out the door.

"Oh, Rick," Paula ran after him with a polo shirt, "I'll need you to wear this next Saturday at that celebrity golf fundraiser." He unfolded the shirt and grimaced. It was the ugliest picture of a camel that he'd ever seen.

"Really? That is a picture of a hideous camel on that shirt." He scowled. "Which charity is this?"

"It's not a camel. It's a cow." He raised his eyebrows. "It's an event to raise awareness about the importance of using organic fertilizers."

He blinked and pursed his lips. Humor danced in his eyes. "Well my days of not taking you seriously are certainly coming to a middle." The quote was lost on them. He should have known better. "I'll be at the bullshit event, but I won't be wearing this." He handed the shirt back to her and walked out of the door. Rick ducked his head back in the room and met Paula's eyes, mid roll, "Oh, Paula? Don't even think of scheduling any other appearances without my express consent. Come up with a schedule and I'll let you know if I can make it." He turned and headed toward the elevator. He pulled out his phone.

* * *

Kate was in the kitchen, sautéing chicken breasts for dinner when her phone chimed again. _**'Master has given Dobby clothes. Dobby is free!'**_ If there was one thing she could count on, it was Castle's sense of humor and unending supply of pop culture references. Sometimes she felt like she should take a course just to keep up.

* * *

He rolled his neck to relieve the tension that had built up all afternoon as he rode the elevator up in his building. He exited and walked toward his door. All was quiet, but that did not surprise him. Kate was the only one home this afternoon. His mother was at a conference upstate with other acting school proprietors and Alexis was in the throes of her freshman year at Columbia busy studying, flirting and drinking macchiato coffees. He smiled lasciviously at the thought they were again alone. She had tomorrow off also, not even on call. Had he not been tied up all afternoon, he would have set the plans in motion for their next date. There was time. He stopped outside of their door and smelled the heavenly aroma of supper. He had been responsible for fixing his family's meals for so long, it was nice to come home and have dinner waiting. So domestic and conventional. He smiled again as he turned his key in the lock and opened the door.

The room was quiet and the lights were dimmed. A relaxing atmosphere. "Kate?" He called as he hung up his coat. He crossed to his office to drop off the briefcase. He sat it on his desk, still at a loss as to the location of his girlfriend. He raised his eyebrow and walked into the bedroom, expecting to see Kate, hopefully naked in his bed. Nothing. He shed his dress shirt, pants and sports coat in favor of the comfort of lounging pants and a tee shirt. His bare feet carried him noiselessly back out to the kitchen and to the refrigerator where he pulled out a beer, opened it and took a drink. He stopped at the stove and lifted the lid of the pan and sniffed the wonderful smells of chicken, basil and tomatoes. Only then did he realize how hungry he was, so he stuck his index finger in the sauce.

"Stop right there." He startled and dropped the lid. Replacing it on the pot, he smirked, stuck the sauce laden finger in his mouth and turned around slowly to face her. He slowly extracted his finger from his mouth with an audible pop. She stood in the shadows in the living room and he started moving towards her. "What don't you understand about stop?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Kate? Um, what's going…?"

"Stop is for the talking too." The command in her voice was unmistakable. His breathing picked up. He still couldn't see her except as a silhouette.

"Okay, but this is hot."

"Turn around."

He swallowed and obeyed. "Oh God."

"Shut your eyes and hold your hands in front of you."

"Will there be handcuffs? I hope there will be handcuffs," he said blindly.

She sidled up next to him and he could feel her warmth. His body leaned toward her of its own accord. She became aware of his physical reaction to her game: his increased breathing, he licked his lips and she observed his adam's apple bobbing, then there was the reaction uniquely male, easily detected because of his choice of attire. She smiled, because she had caused that effect in him. It turned her on, too, but she had a mission. "These are for you. Put them on along with your black casual shoes. Come back out here for supper and a mission briefing. Then we will begin." She laid a pile of clothing in his hands.

He opened his eyes and she read disappointment and questions in his eyes. She pointed to the bedroom and he obeyed. He walked through the office and unfolded the items she had placed in his hands. A black graphic tee shirt and black jeans, gloves and a…mask? Maybe the night would progress more along the lines he thought they might originally. He dressed quickly.

"Don't put on the head gear yet or the gloves. It's not necessary in our lair." She called from the kitchen.

He walked back out and asked, "Our lair?" He stopped dead. She was dressed in similar black clothing. Except her jeans and tee shirt were form fitting. She was also wearing thigh high black leather boots. "Ho…Jeez Beckett, what's going on?" He then noticed her graphic. It was a stylized metallic red and gold graphic reading heat, complete with flames that licked the lettering. He bit his bottom lip. He looked down at his own tee shirt. It was also stylized letters, W and M, in a bright yellow, vaguely reminiscent of the Batman logo. He swallowed as he came closer.

She smoothed his hair over off of his forehead and looked into his eyes. "Hungry?" She asked in a low seductive tone. Unable to speak, he just nodded. "Sit," she ordered indicating the breakfast bar stools. Again, he did as he was told.

"Kate?" His eyes met hers as she dished up his dinner and set it in front of him.

"Here," she pushed the bottle of wine toward him. "Pour."

Another nervous excited swallow and more compliance. He sipped his wine and checked the label: her favorite red. He raised his eyebrows and sighed. 'Whatever was going on,' he thought, 'it was going to be great.'

She was unusually quiet over dinner, teasing him by throwing glances at him through her lashes, licking her lips after taking a drink of her wine, and biting her lip.

He finished his chicken, pushed his plate away and as he sipped his wine he asked, "So, besides making me crazy hot, is there a motive behind dress up this evening?"

She looked at him, finished her wine but did not look away and asked, "Seriously?" Kate thought that this was probably the best part of the evening so far: watching the emotions and revelations register on his face. The gamut was run from perplexity to suspicion to comprehension.

Quietly he asked, "Oh my god, is this an adventure date? A superhero adventure date?" He stood up and barely kept himself restrained. "Kate, have you made us superheroes for a date?" She didn't give anything away. He looked down at his chest. "Oh my god, am I writer man?" She smiled then, unable to contain herself any longer. "Is this just for here or are we going out?"

She sat him back down on his stool and stood in between his knees. She grabbed both of his ears and tugged his head closer to her. She whispered, "There's no way I could handle writer man by myself. I'm a lowly side-kick."

His eyes closed, trancelike as she whispered in his ear. She pulled back and he nearly fell off of the stool. "My side-kick would never be lowly. As a matter of fact, history shows that the best side-kicks are those who are equal partners, able to handle any evil or dastardly plots that come their way." He stood up and pushed against her body. She started to turn to get ready to go, but her superhero had other plans. He tugged her back facing him and he kissed her, deeply and thoroughly.

Kate pulled away, reluctantly. Breathing heavily, she gasped, "I think we may have found your super power or my kryptonite. As much as I'd like the chance to explore that some more, we'll have to wait until later. We'll be late if we don't get going."

"Going?"

"Seriously?"

"Damn. Okay, faithful sidekick. I put my life in your hands. Lead on."

* * *

And she did. They walked to his parking garage and she steered him to the Ferrari. His eyes lit up and he grinned like a little boy at Christmas right up until she held her hands out for the keys. "Aw, come on Beckett. How am I supposed to be the superhero if I'm not even driving the car?

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah," she said and he ran around to the driver's side. "Just…," she continued.

He stopped and faced her over the top of the car. "Just…?"

"Just, you don't know where to drive to and I'm not going to give it up."

"I could try torture." He leered lecherously.

"You could, but you'd be wasting your time. You can't break me writer man, I've got the power of heat."

He looked down and then circled the car and stopped in front of her. "I bow to the power of heat," he said and bowed his head and handed her the keys. She sauntered past him, sidled up the driver's side, and sunk into the low leather bucket street.

Castle watched his smoking hot girlfriend who was dressed as a superhero get into his smoking hot car. He had to turn away from her, he bit his fist, and breathed, "Hot."

"Come on writer man, get your seatbelt on. We've got to go." He did as he was told.

* * *

They drove through the city with the top down, as it was a warm night.

Kate looked over at her hero and said, "Okay, it's time to finish getting ready. Put on your gloves and mask."

Castle smiled and obediently finished his ensemble. Kate grinned. He looked quite dashing. His eyes were sparkling through the eyeholes of his mask with a palpable excitement. He struck several superhero poses, flexing his muscles and Beckett didn't mind…at all. She pulled up to Kravis Children's Hospital at Mount Sinai Hospital and parked. He looked around and turned to her waiting for an explanation.

She donned her own gloves, mask, and fluffed her hair. "This is superhero night. Superheroes visit the kids and play games, deliver snacks, read, or they can even help grandmothers across the hall."

He looked toward the hospital and then back to her. "Oh Beckett, this is awesome! I, I mean we get to go in and play with the kids?" She nodded and smiled. He leaned across the stick shift and kissed her.

"Is this okay?"

"Okay? It's wonderful. Can we go?"

She smiled again at the level of his enthusiasm. "Of course." She hopped out of the car and thrust her fist into the air. "Away!" He joined her and arm in arm they entered the hospital to begin their super date with super kids.


	5. The Hunt

_**A/N - Hi everyone! This idea was sent in by Wendykw. She gives all the credit to her wonderful hubby Mr. Wendykw. ;-) He created a scavenger hunt for her on Valentine's day. I took the premise and ran with it...and ran and ran. It's a fairly long chapter, but I wanted it to be complete.  
**_

_**Enjoy the Castle-esque romance in preparation of tomorrow evening's festivities.**_

_**~GeekMom**_

* * *

**The Courtship of Katherine Beckett**

**Chapter 5**

**The Hunt**

Beckett walked out of interrogation and turned the corner into an empty observation room. She fully expected to see a ruggedly handsome observer and to be congratulated for her masterful takedown of the punk they'd arrested earlier. Eddie Ray melted like butter on a steaming stack of pancakes.

That made her the pancakes…She shook her head. No, Kate wasn't good at metaphors, but Castle was.

She headed toward her desk, but didn't see the writer there either. "Coffee," she said out loud, thinking he was in the break room, making her a celebratory cup of caffeine and vanilla goodness. She practically galloped. Looking around, there was no sign of him. Disappointed, she made her own coffee, her own, she made it, and skulked back to her desk.

Esposito and Ryan were finishing up some paperwork and trying too hard not to look her way.

"All right, guys, give."

Ryan looked up from his computer and blinked innocently. "Why Detective Beckett, what do you mean?"

"Yeah and why do you look so disappointed? Didn't we just nail the perp?"

"No, no, you're right. I was just expecting…" She surveyed the bullpen again.

"Expecting?"

"Oh, you know, maybe a little celebration of some sort. A high five or a nailed it dance or something."

"A 'nailed it' dance."

"You know. Someone to feed my birds."

"Oh, jeez Beckett, I didn't think you wanted us messing around like that. Decorum and professionalism, you know." He delivered the line sincerely, but Espo was dying inside. His light brown eyes twinkled. "Here." He held out his bird feeding fingers.

Kate looked from his fingers to his face, shook her head, and dejectedly said, "It's just not the same when you have to ask for it."

"Sorry, Beckett. I should have been quicker with that. Next time?"

"Or maybe she doesn't want you to feed her birds at all Javi. I just don't think she's has any use for our birds anymore."

"Bro! Beckett's like a sister."

"What? What did I say?"

She smiled and watched them argue about Ryan's semantics all the way into the break room. It was true. She wanted Castle's bird and no one else's and she was disappointed when he left before she was done in the box. 'Oh god, she thought, 'birds, boxes. Time to go home and find my writer man.' Beckett pulled out her cell phone and pressed his button. She giggled at her thoughts. 'Holy cats, Kate, button? How many more innocuous things can you mind turn dirty?'

'_Hi, you've reached Richard Castle, lucky you.'_ She scowled upon hearing his voicemail. "Hey Castle, where did you go? I got the guy to confess and you weren't…oh never mind. See you at your place?" Beckett pressed the disconnect and stared at the goofy cocky grin plastered on his face. The same picture graced the back of the Nikki Heat books. He's smiling, sort of. His lips are cockeyed, like he's been up to something. You could truly see his smile in his eyes. Those eyes. Again, totally up to something. Not something good, either. Staring at his lips, the daydream attacked her, came out of nowhere. She imagined those lips doing all sorts of naughty…

"Beckett?" Espo stood next to her desk with Ryan right beside him. Both men looked entertained and twice as amused.

"You okay, Beckett?" Ryan's Irish eyes were laughing all right, doubled up guffaws.

"Yeah, you looked…" He let the thought drop, but the salacious tone he used and the look on his face left Kate wondering what expression she wore while daydreaming about Castle.

"Dude, didn't you_ just_ say she was like our sister?" Ryan's admonition left her little doubt.

"I didn't say anything," Espo said as he smacked the back of Ryan's head.

Their rough housing was cut short by Captain Gates. Her heels clacked against the floor as she strode over to Beckett's desk. "Beckett, good job today. I truly am impressed."

"Sir?" Kate was unaccustomed to receiving spontaneous praise from her commander.

"You and your team, Detective, wrapped this up quickly and efficiently. You, Detectives Esposito and Ryan employ an accord not seen very often…even Mr. Castle." She surveyed the bullpen. "Where is Mr. Castle?"

"I, uh, I…" She didn't know where her partner was and she didn't want to get him in trouble for having left the precinct before they actually wrapped the case.

"No matter," said the captain, "You and your team can go home, you've earned it." This elicited a round of chest thumping fist bumps from the boys. The squad was scheduled on call on Sunday, but off Saturday, tomorrow. Leaving early on a Friday night was an unexpected, welcome bonus.

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Beckett, make sure your reports are finished on Monday morning." She started to turn away, but stopped. "Please make sure Mr. Castle is aware of the schedule change."

"Yes, thank you again, sir." She sat stunned. Gates loved paperwork. She had never authorized putting it off before. Kate looked at her team. Instead of seeing them gathering up their belongings to leave, they were standing still, looking at her, the same goofy looks still plastered in place. "What?"

"This is a propitious occasion," Kevin announced.

Esposito shook his head and threw him a dirty look. "Seriously? I think you're channeling Castle again."

Kevin nodded knowingly. "You just don't know what it means. It makes you lash out irrationally."

"You keep using those ten dollar Castle words and I show you some lashing." Espo threatened with a humorous gleam in his eye.

Kate half-listened to her partners on again off again bromance. "So guys, when's the date?"

She was answered with blank stares.

"That's not funny." Esposito said, realization dawning.

Ryan raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, I don't know Javi. If I didn't have Jenny…"

"Do _not_ complete that sentence." Espo wore a look of horrified mortification while he shook his head slowly emphasizing each word.

Kate put both hands on the edge of her desk and pushed her chair backwards. "As entertaining as this is, I'm going to go before the captain changes her mind."

Ryan and Esposito shared a significant look as she grabbed her jacket. "Hey Beckett, since we have some extra time, how about grabbing a drink? Old Haunt."

"Oh, I don't know, Ryan…"

"Come on Beckett." Espo gave her his best puppy dog eyes. He really didn't do that well.

She chuckled and then huffed out an "Okay, but just for a little while." She sent Castle a text letting her absent partner know their plans and asking if he could join them.

* * *

Kate looked at her dad's watch as she got out of her car. It was only four thirty on a Friday afternoon. Parking had not been a problem; people in the city would not be out until later. She thought about what she could do with her copious amounts of extra time. She made a mental checklist: Find Castle, dinner, Castle, dessert, Castle. She blushed at her thoughts as she entered her boyfriend's bar.

Beckett surveyed the nearly empty bar. There were a few patrons; some at the bar and a few tables were occupied. She spotted Ryan and Esposito at their usual booth, but was disappointed that Castle had not miraculously shown up. Beckett walked over to the booth.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Castle?" Ryan and Espo shared a look, shook their heads and both said no simultaneously. "Huh. I'll be right back." She walked over to the bar. Castle had recently restored the bar. It was a rich dark mahogany with numerous coats of polyurethane. She smiled as she recalled him saying that there wasn't enough finish if he couldn't slide a full beer mug flawlessly half-way down the bar. Kate ran her hands across the surface.

"Detective Beckett? What can I get you?"

Kate looked up from her appreciation of the bar to find one of the bar tenders, Brian, with an expectant look on his face. Brian had been working at The Old Haunt since before Castle bought it. Castle kept most of the staff, but he and Brian didn't agree on the practice of skimming. Castle had hired Brian providing he was honest with him, didn't skim from the till and if he had any personal financial problems, it was required that he discuss them with Castle. Castle had also given him a pay raise and after some training, had made him an assistant manager.

"Oh, hi Brian. Um, just a beer, I guess."

"Coming right up," the young man smiled at his boss' partner. He filled the mug and turned to set it down in front of Beckett. Brain smiled. She was incredibly beautiful, and according to Rick's stories, she was also brave, smart and kick-ass. No wonder his friend and mentor had fallen for her.

"Brian?" Beckett asked as the bar tender smiled at her.

"Oh sorry, Detective, just remembering something from earlier."

"Really? Do you want to share with the class? I could use a smile like that on my face."

Brian panicked. He couldn't share Rick's carefully constructed plans for the woman who stood in front of him. Fast, think fast Brian. "Um, not really, Detective, I was just thinking about a girl." It wasn't exactly a lie.

Kate beamed. "That's wonderful, Brian. I want to meet her someday."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I'm sure you will," he said nodding. "It's free wing Friday, I'll bring a basket in a few minutes."

"Thanks," said Kate who then picked up her beer and turned to go, but pivoted back and asked, "Brian, have you seen Mr. Castle today?"

"Oh sure," he began. Kate breathed a sigh of relief. "He had some invoices to look over and we had a staff meeting at eight this morning." Her relief turned to frustration. She frowned. "I can try to get a hold of him, if you'd like."

"No, that's okay, Brian, thanks." She skulked back to the booth.

"Holy crap, Beckett, who died?"

"I just can't find Castle. He didn't even say goodbye before he left the precinct today."

"Well, you were in the box when he ducked out."

"Ryan, I thought you said you didn't see him leave."

"I, um," Ryan's blue eyes darted from Beckett's questioning hazel ones to Esposito's accusatory brown ones.

* * *

Further discussion was halted by a deliveryman. He walked into the bar, played a note on a pitch pipe, and in one long note sang that the delivery was for Detective Katherine Beckett. Kate blinked a couple of time at the spectacle, before recalling that she was Detective Katherine Beckett. She raised her hand reticently.

After stopping beside the booth, he asked her to sign his clipboard. He reached into his bag, pulled out a small envelope, and handed it to her.

Kate looked at the envelope, to the boys and back to the deliveryman who seemed to be waiting for her to open it. So she did. It was a single folded card in an envelope. On the front in familiar handwriting was her name. She opened the card to more of the same scrawl:

* * *

_Dear Detective Beckett,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave early today. I did stay until you busted the perp's balls. Hot. __Remind me never to cross you unless the punishment includes whipped cream and or chocolate sauce. Handcuffs, maybe handcuffs._

_Back to the point. The case the past couple of days was unsatisfying. The dude was sloppy and it was a cakewalk to find him. Hm. Cake. Anyway, I thought you might be interested in a challenge, to keep your skills sharp. They say that the used knife is the sharpest in the drawer. _

_So Detective, it's time for some detecting._

_If you are up to this challenge please look directly at Maurice (the singing delivery guy – I know, right?) and tell him and you have to say this exactly, _

_"Some people call you the space cowboy, some call you the gangster of love." _

_If you are not willing to acquiesce…never mind, you don't actually have a choice._

* * *

Kate blinked a few times. Ryan and Esposito sat on the opposite bench seat, both grinning. Unknown to Beckett, Castle had given them a synopsis of his plans, but not the details. It was their job to get her to The Old Haunt and to pay for cab rides and other expenses.

"What do you two know about this?"

Ryan simulated zipping his lips. Espo shook his head and said, "I'm special forces. There's no way you'll make me talk."

Kate sighed audibly, unsure of what her partner had in store for her and how much she would just rather go home, get in the tub, and order a pizza, but it was looking more and more like she had other plans.

She turned to face Maurice, felt incredibly awkward but said anyway, "Some people call you the space cowboy, some call you the gangster of love." Ryan and Esposito exploded in laughter.

Maurice ignored them and continued his mission. With a dead-panned expression, he sang, "Some call me Maurice cause I speak of the pompitous of love." He placed another envelope on the table in front of Kate. She glanced at him uncertainly and then shifted her gaze to the Cheshire cat twins across the table. She shook her head and picked up the envelope.

The same writing declared:

* * *

_Oh good, I'm happy you've decided to play (not that you had much of a choice). _

_What the hell is a pompitous?_

_You will be given a series of clues that will guide you from one destination to the next. When you get to a destination, a selected helper will hand you an envelope. Figure out the clue and you will know where to go next. _

_Your escorts are Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum sitting across from the table from you. (You get to choose who will be playing the part of Dum.)_

_Rules – You have to figure out the clues. Neither the helpers nor the boys can help you. (They are being generously rewarded for their services.) _

_And Kate? I'll know if you cheat and you will be punished accordingly._

_You have to let yourself relax and have fun. It's an adventure!_

* * *

Kate put the envelope down on top of the first. "Okay. So it seems we're playing a game." She gazed at her partners. "How long have you known about this?"

Esposito and Ryan consulted. "Man, I don't think that is relative."

"Nah, it has nothing to do with our roles here." Ryan agreed.

She turned to Maurice. "Can you at least tell me where we're going?" He held up a palm, reached into his bag, and selected an envelope and handed it to her. Unlike the others, her name was not on the outside. She opened it and drew out the card. It had one interrogative written in Castle's hand:

* * *

_Seriously?_

* * *

She grinned. "Okay, Maurice, where do we start?"

He handed her another envelope, this one marked with a smiley face and a number one. She opened it and read.

* * *

_Detective, you press my buttons everyday (and some at night). _

_From your current location, find and press buttons labeled 'C' and '9'._

* * *

She turned the note over but there was nothing else written there. She looked at her partners, hooded her eyes, and pursed her lips. She clearly wasn't getting any help from them. They wore the stoic expressions of bouncers outside of an exclusive club. A club that Castle owned, apparently.

Pressing buttons, pressing buttons. He was right, she could press his buttons. He had many she could manipulate. Her favorite was the innuendo button. She had mastered messing with that one a long time ago, but his reactions still made her giddy. "Focus, Beckett,' she thought. She started prowling the old bar, looking for clues. The boys followed.

There was an old-fashioned phone behind the bar, but as she approached, Brian held it up to show her it was a rotary phone. Jeez, was everybody in on the conspiracy? She continued her search. She pulled out her phone to see if he sabotaged it somehow, but it appeared to remain unscathed. She walked to the back where there were two pool tables; she inspected the balls, cues, nothing. She turned back, heading toward the trap door that led to Castle's office, but stopped and turned to her left. A vintage nickelodeon that she did not remember seeing before stood near the upright piano. His piano player, Jimmy, was terrific, but he was older and only worked part time. Castle told her that he didn't want to replace him. The nickelodeon must have been his solution. She walked up to it and noted that the casing was a façade. The inner workings appeared to be digital. He probably had every song ever recorded on this thing. Ryan stepped up and handed her a quarter.

"Thanks," she said as she deposited the coin. An LED appeared and she selected 'C' and then '9'. The machine came to life. A piano arpeggio followed by a harmonica solo in three quarter time erupted from hidden speakers around the bar, followed by Billy Joel's mello voice singing: "It's nine o'clock on a Saturday, the regular crowd shuffles in, there's an old man sitting next to me, making love to his tonic and gin." The song continued, but her eyes were drawn to the man sitting at the bar. She walked over to him.

He was smiling wide as he turned to face her. "Don't worry, Katie, just the tonic and a twist and I'm not that old." Her dad was beaming from ear to ear. "This is so much fun." Her dad was excited to be participating. It looked like Castle had recruited a lot of their friends and family for this escapade.

"Hey, Dad." She cocked an eyebrow, "What has Castle got you doing in this grand scheme?"

He looked over her shoulder to Esposito who shook his head. "Sorry, Katie-bug, I'm just allowed to give you this." He handed her another envelope, although this one was bigger. "I'm not allowed to answer questions."

She opened the envelope and pulled out an iPod and another note.

* * *

_Katie-Bug. Isn't that adorable? Imagine that. Kicking ass and taking names hard-boiled Detective Katie-Bug Beckett. _

_I like it. Matter of fact, I'll use it…eventually._

_Great job. You're reading this note and getting mad at me because you figured out the first clue. See? It isn't that hard. _

_It will be, you know, hard…later. _

_Later, that is when you thank me properly for this adventure, I'd like you to wear a plain white tee. _

_We may only have tonight._

* * *

She narrowed her eyes, god he practically gave that one away. Maybe he was getting anxious. The thought made her smile. She could make him wait. She figured she should listen to the recording. She put the ear buds in her ears and swiped the face of the iPod. There was only one file on the iPod so she pressed play. It was The Plain White T's' Rhythm of Love, but only part of it. "We may only have tonight, But till the morning sun, you're mine, All mine, Play the music low, and sway to the rhythm of love. When the moon is low, we can dance in slow motion, and all your tears will subside, all your tears will dry."

Kate listened to the recording twice and absently stared at the bar. It dawned on her and her face lit up with the realization. She looked at her dad and the boys. "Sway to the rhythm means the swings, our swings." Espo remained stoic but Ryan and Jim Beckett broke into broad grins. Espo started for the doors. Ryan indicated for Beckett to follow.

* * *

Esposito hailed a cab and gave the park address. Beckett was not sure what to expect next. Castle planned everything down to what he thought she would say. His notes were eerily accurate in answering her comments and questions. It was a little bit creepy. Castle had even gotten her dad involved. She watched the passing scenery of pedestrians and buildings as they rode to the next destination. How many places would he take her? She tried to think pre-emptively of places in the city that held special meaning for them. Clearly, that's what was happening. The fun part was figuring out his clues and the songs. She wondered if he had picked out any other musical clues.

* * *

They pulled up to the park. It was littered with kids and couples: young and older alike. Being a beautiful afternoon: people were basking in the late afternoon sun. Ryan paid the cabbie and followed Espo who had a hard time keeping up with Beckett. She arrived at the swings to find them occupied. Jenny Ryan sat slowly swinging back and forth. When she saw Kate, she jumped up, met her halfway, and hugged her. "Oh Kate, this is the most romantic…" She was cut off by Ryan slicing a finger across his neck. "Oh. Oh yeah."

Beckett smiled. She walked up to the swings, sat, and slowly swayed back and forth. She closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them she asked, "Okay, what do we do now?" The boys were laconically standing at ease, their eyes betraying their amusement, but nothing else. "No clue?" Nothing. She caught Jenny pointing her finger down, circling it and then up. Kate smiled and looked under the seat.

She found another envelope. She opened it and pulled out the card. Kate took a deep breath. She had found herself so excited by the game, she was forgetting to breathe.

* * *

_God, I love Jenny Ryan, but I know she couldn't not help you. _

_Demerits Detective, I told you, you would have to be punished if you cheated._

_No matter. There's a town car waiting to take you to the next location. Get in and listen to the clue. The driver will take you where you tell him to go. _

* * *

She pocketed the envelope and ran back to the street. Sure enough, a black town car pulled up. The driver lowered the passenger side window. "Mees Bickitt?"

Kate smiled and answered, "Yes, that's me. You have a clue for me?"

The driver smiled and in a heavy 'somewhere in Eastern Europe' accent; he read a quote from the same type of card paper she had been getting all afternoon. "Wheelcom to Altair-ur four, gentoolman, I em to transpert you to de ressidence."

Kate grinned. Even with the accent, she knew where she needed to go. She opened the back door, she, Ryan and Jenny got in the back, and Espo sat in front. When they were all buckled, she told the driver, "The Angelica Theater, please." The driver smiled, clearly having been given the correct address by Castle.

* * *

The party arrived at the theater only to be greeted by a sign proclaiming it closed for a private party. Beckett turned back to her entourage. "I guess I got that one wrong."

Esposito spoke for the first time since they started the chase. "Nah, I don't think so," he nodded toward the doors, which had opened. They were escorted into the theater by an usher. Another brought them popcorn and various candy items. Kate snatched the juju bees, smiling. She looked behind her. He had purchased the entire theater for this silly game. Suddenly, she missed him. She wanted him here sharing this. Kate swallowed the lump in her throat and opened her candy. There was a note card tucked inside. "No way. How could you know that I would grab the juju bees?" She asked the air. She opened the note.

* * *

_You're asking yourself how. Elementary, my dear Detective, and years of observation. _

_When given the choice, you pick juju bees every time. Now close your mouth and watch the movie._

* * *

As if on cue, the theater lights dimmed and the screen lit up with various previews for upcoming films including the scrapped Heat Wave promo. Kate pouted at that. He had been so excited that his book was being made into a movie, but then casting and creative problems stalled the production. She had hated seeing him so disappointed. They were treated to some silly snack counter commercials and one for something called a fruity-oaty bar. It was creepy and bizarre and Beckett figured it had some kind of special or humorous meaning for him. She'd ask him about it later. The main feature was beginning. There was nothing on the screen, but the speakers started playing and old sixty's tune. "The Look of Love" Kate thought about it, "Oh god, it's familiar, but I can't remember what it's from." Just then, his lettering was on the screen.

* * *

"_The Look of Love" recorded by Dusty Springfield, 1967_

* * *

The screen went black and then more of his clues.

* * *

_It was a part of a movie soundtrack._

* * *

Fade to black again, and then.

* * *

_In an early spy spoof, aging Sir James Bond comes out of retirement to take on SMERSH._

* * *

Beckett jumped up. "Oh I know!" The rest of her group looked at her. "The library. We have to go to the library." She ran up the aisle.

Jenny leaned over to Kevin. "I don't understand."

"Yeah, neither did I until Castle explained it. The movie he was talking about is Casino Royale. He said that a man gave him that book to read at the library. The book is what made him want to become a writer."

Jenny nodded her understanding and followed her husband out to the waiting town car. Beckett asked to go the Central branch of the New York Public Library. Kate willed the car to go faster. She felt an urgency to finish the game and get home to her unbelievable boyfriend.

* * *

The car pulled up and she dashed up the steps between the lions and inside. Once inside, she did not know what to do next. She walked up to an information desk. "Hello," the librarian looked up from her work. "Um, hi. I'm Kate Beckett. I was wondering if anyone left a message for me today."

The librarian checked something on her computer terminal. "I'm sorry Ms. Beckett, but I don't have anything."

"Oh, I thought…" Kate was at a loss. She was sure she interpreted the clue correctly.

"Ms. Beckett?" The librarian moved to the printer. "I don't have any personal messages, but I can give you today's recommendations." She smiled a motherly smile and handed her the printout.

"Um, thanks," Kate said, distractedly. She folded the paper and placed it in her pocket without looking at it. She chewed on her bottom lip, going back over the clues to see if she missed something. Ryan and Esposito walked up to the information desk and spoke to the same kindly librarian. "That's odd," she said to no one. She dug the paper out of her pocket and smiled. The recommended reading list had nothing but Richard Castle thrillers and mysteries listed. Almost as if he paid them to do it. "Ha!" She laughed and headed up the stairs.

The first on the list was his first book, In a Hail of Bullets. She found them on the shelf and took down the first copy. She reverently opened the book that made her fall in love with his soothing words and searched for a clue. Nothing. She pulled another with the same result. "This could take all night," she muttered. Espo grinned. He, Ryan and Jenny had come up the steps and were watching her progress.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. "Girl, I'm gonna smack you!" She turned to see Lanie smiling. Kate started to ask her best friend for help, but was halted by Lanie's raised index finger that she was shaking. Keeping her voice low, she continued, a frisky gleam in her eyes and a smile playing on her lips. "You work side by side every day. He writes a sex scene in _his book about you_ that had _me_ reaching for ice water."

Kate thought for a moment and went to find Heat Wave. It was a few aisles over. She repeated her steps, but this time she found the envelope between two copies of the first Nikki Heat book.

* * *

_I know you were searching through In a Hail of Bullets first. You're very linear, Detective. Adorable, but linear._

_Because you are so darned adorable, I'm going to give this one to you, sort of._

_Go to the place where we first met._

* * *

Kate thought about it. "Oh god, which hotel was that? It was four years ago." She sat down on a bench, shut her eyes, and held her head in her hands, willing the name of the hotel to coalesce in her mind. She was quiet for several minutes while she thought. Esposito accompanied her that night. He remembered. He contemplated giving her a hint and was just about to, when she yelled, "The Palace, The New York Palace." She stood and motioned for the others to follow.

* * *

The driver chuckled as she gave him the Palace as their next destination.

She erupted out of the town car and headed for the doors. The doorman opened the door but not before making a face to what Kate could only assume were her work clothes. She pulled her jacket back, revealing her badge. The haughty doorman's expression changed immediately. She strode to the front desk.

"Good evening, miss," the smiling clerk greeted.

Kate smiled back. "Good evening. Um, I think someone may have left something for me here. My name is Katherine Beckett."

The clerk smiled and raised his eyebrows. "Oh Miss Beckett, we've been awaiting your arrival. I'll have Joseph show you to your room."

"My room? I thought I was just supposed to pick up a package."

"I have a reservation, miss. Perhaps what you are looking for has already been delivered to your room."

Her face brightened. "Oh, yes. Thank you." She followed Joseph into the elevator, she ducked her head back out to see where the groupies had gone.

Lanie rushed up. "Hey girlfriend. This is where we get off, and maybe you will too," she said with a hint of mischief.

"I can't just leave you stranded Lanie."

"Oh we're not stranded, hun. Castle made reservations for us in the dining room and then overnight. A little mini vacation close to home." She smiled. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, sweetie."

Joseph escorted her to a suite on the fifteenth floor. He opened the door and turned on the lights in the foyer. He turned to leave after giving her a key.

"Oh, Thank you, I'm sorry, but I don't have any cash…I am on a scavenger hunt of sorts," she stammered her apologies.

"No need, Miss Beckett, Mr. Castle has already taken care of everything. Goodnight," he said as he pulled the double doors closed behind him.

Kate explored the room. It was breathtaking. She was sure it had cost him. She sat on the sofa and admired the large bouquet of mixed spring flowers in the center of the table. She wondered if Castle had arranged for them as well or were they a part of the hotel's own preparations. She stood and walked over to them. Her breath caught. There was a note.

* * *

_Dearest Kate,_

_The flowers are lovely, but not nearly as exquisite as you are. _

_The arrangement has blossomed and will be fresh and beautiful for a few days but then will start to fade. _

_I am having trouble with the words here, but it has been a tremendous joy to watch you bloom. _

_You glow Kate and it takes my breath away knowing that I am, at least partly responsible for that. _

_It is my desire that you will continue to grace me with your blossoms._

_I hope that you have had fun and found adventure on this date. _

_There are only two more stops until you can fully appreciate the puzzle and receive your reward._

_Hurry Kate, I am waiting._

_Always._

_P.S. Check out that bathroom. You will discover all sorts of things in there._

* * *

Kate reached for a tissue on the bedside table and walked into the bathroom. It was gorgeous. It had a separate commode closet and a sunken tub. Absolutely palatial. Kate fought against the distraction of the bathroom and remembered that she was on a mission. Checking all of the cabinets and drawers for a package, she also came across candles, perfumed bath essences, and massage oil. She made a mental note to ask Rick make actual reservations for an entire weekend.

She found the package in between the extra bath linens in the cupboard. It was a small envelope. Inside, was another note, a deck of cards and a bag of gummy bears.

* * *

_First I did,_

_Then you did,_

_Someone once indicated that doing it naked made it much more fun and that even when you lost you won._

_(I honestly did not mean for that to rhyme.)_

* * *

She took her treasures back out to the lounge and sat again on the sofa to ponder the latest clues. She kept gummy bears in her desk: a guilty pleasure. The deck of cards meant poker. She was sure of that, but where? The precinct? He was daring and flaunted his devil may care love affair with breaking the rules, but she didn't think he'd take her there. Too many eyes. Too many questions. That left the loft. It was the only other place they had played poker.

Kate called the concierge and asked for a town car. She gathered the note, the candy, the cards, and the flowers and left the decadent room for what she thought might be the last leg of the journey.

* * *

The Lincoln pulled up to the curb in front of the loft. Eduardo, being the best doorman in the city, hurried out and opened the door. Kate thanked the driver. He winked in response. She stepped out and Eduardo insisted on carrying the flowers for her. She smiled brightly as he sent her on her way in the elevator. Everyone, absolutely everyone had been recruited in this master plan of his. Thank goodness he used his powers for good. His mind fascinated Kate. It always had. He was constantly thinking. Part of his mind was working on plot points, part was cataloging trivia and pop culture, part was helping to solve crimes, and yet another part was coming up with ways to woo her. She sighed. He must be exhausted all of the time. She chuckled, when he crashed, he crashed. She had never seen someone fall asleep as fast as he did. It was as if he gave himself permission to rest and he did. When he was asleep, he was dead to the world. Kate was envious of that ability. She heard everything. Almost like she slept with one ear open.

She put her key in the lock and opened the door. The rooms were dimly lit. The fireplace was burning and there were a few candles scattered around, giving the loft a soft romantic atmosphere. She placed the flowers on the coffee table and noticed two glasses and a bottle of red, breathing, waiting. She carried the deck of cards and gummy bears with her.

There was a single light on in his office. She got closer and there he was. He looked at once ridiculous and adorable. Rick Castle, suave, debonair man about town sat at his poker table, white button down shirt with a vest and arm garters. On his head sat an absurd see through visor. He was chewing on a toothpick.

He peered at her through the green plastic visor. "You're late, Detective."

"I didn't know there was a time limit."

"All right, I'll give you that. It was never specified in the rules."

"Rick this has…"

He held up his palm. "It's not over." He indicated the chair opposite him. "Take a seat."

" What? Why?"

"Are you trying to cheat again?"

"What do you mean?"

"The game isn't over. I am just a helper. Here to guide you."

She looked at him as she sat through her lashes. "I hope that's not your only role."

He did well hiding his tells, but Kate saw his adam's apple bob as he swallowed his excitement in her implied statement.

She dropped into character. "What's your game?"

He inhaled and exhaled a little too loudly and long and she fought against the tugging of the corners of her lips.

"Texas Hold 'em." He stared directly into her eyes. "You need to win to receive the next clue. Against me," he added, with a wicked little grin. "Do you have the cards?" She handed them to him. "Ready?"

"Deal," she challenged. She had come this far and could hold her own at the poker table. He was better than she was. He was better than most at poker and he knew it. He was making her work for the finale.

He shuffled and dealt the first hand. She had not taken her eyes off of him until now. He waited for her to make her move; bet, check or fold.

She looked down and noticed that she didn't have any chips. "Rick? How am I supposed to bet and beat you without chips?"

"You brought the gummies?" His tone was all seriousness as he revealed a small candy dish of his own gummy bears and sat it on the table. His eyes never left hers. She could feel her cheeks grow warm.

She looked at her cards, not only did she want to win. She always wanted to beat that smug grin off of his face. Poker, pool, video games, he usually beat her and he relished the victories. Not only did she want to beat him, she needed to. She needed to see where this ended. It would be disappointing to have it just end here, but she didn't want him to throw his hand either. They had both learned that lesson early on in their partnership and neither one had held back their competitiveness since.

"Ten," she said and deposited a green gummy bear in the dish in the middle of the table.

He regarded her. "That's a conservative opening, Detective. Check."

"I could say the same."

He dealt the three cards to the table and his eyes lit up. Kate was confused because usually he had an unreadable poker face. The question was, was he happy that he might win or might lose?

"Check." She said.

"Seriously? Are you trying to lose?"

"Check, Castle."

"Okay, Ten."

"Raise."

He blinked, momentarily confused. "Jeez. Where's the logic woman? Check." He dealt another card to the table. She watched him carefully. She could see the internal struggle. He wanted to win, but also, he so did not want to win. She almost laughed out loud.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later. All in." She deposited her entire bag in the dish.

He sat back and studied her. The table held the makings of a great hand. Two aces, a king and a ten. She was baiting him and damn it, he was going to take it. "All in," he said as he pushed his dish to the center.

She bit her lip; she was going to win. She held a jack and a two. Kate held her breath as he laid down the final card. She let it out in one gigantic whoosh when she saw it was the queen.

He chuckled: his eyes dancing their delight. "Was that what you were looking for, Detective?"

She licked her lips, composed herself, and said, "Check."

"Fold." Damn him. It was probably the best hand of poker she'd ever played and he denied her the victory.

"Oh wait, does that mean?"

"Yeah, you win," he said as he stood, thankfully removing the poker outfit paraphernalia. Slowly, he removed them slowly. Kate swallowed and he came nearer, teasing her. "Ready for your clue?"

"Um, yes," her answer was barely audible and he smiled.

"Collect your winnings." He whispered in her ear. She reached for the candy and found another note. He truly was magical. When did he put that there? She looked up at him, questioning. "Jeez, you're easy, Beckett." She loved him in this kind of mood. In charge, slightly disrespectful, full of irreverence and humor.

A bad boy.

A bad boy with a definite Castle twist.

He tilted his head considering her. "I'll leave you to it," he said and walked out of the office.

Kate opened the envelope and unfolded the note.

* * *

_Prove it._

_Prove what you want._

_Tell me what you want._

_Then prove it._

* * *

Kate ran out of the office and quickly scanned the loft. She looked toward the kitchen and then to her left. Castle stood next to the door. Their door, where she had said that all she wanted was he. Kate ran to him and into his arms.

"What do you want Beckett?"

"You," she kissed the corner of his mouth, "I just want you." As he had before, he crashed her into his door and gave her what she wanted.


	6. Out of Sync

_**A/N - Hi Guys, **_

_**This chapter is not all fluff. This came about because I was re-watching some of the episodes from season 5 and noticed a distinct lack of respect for Castle. So, this is Castle trying to still give Beckett romance while dealing with confidence issues. Let me know if you hate it or love it so I can gauge whether or not to go deep again.**_

_**Thanks as always to my reviewers - You make the stars shine!***_

_**~GeekMom**_

*Totally stolen from canon. ;-)

* * *

**The Courtship of Katherine Beckett**

**Chapter 6**

**Out of Sync**

"Oh my god." He looked at his watch for the twenty-seventh time in ten minutes. "Beckett? What is taking so long?" Rick Castle stood in Kate's living room, admonished, actually she down right threatened him to not touch her 'stuff', so he was bored and waiting: two things that never mixed well with an exasperated Castle. He huffed out an overly exaggerated sigh as he fingered her photo album marked _'High School'._ "Just a peek…"

"Seriously?" She stood in the archway to the hall that led to her bedroom.

He drew his fingers back as if he had touched lava. "You took _so_ long." He rolled his eyes for emphasis.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I'm ready, now. Are you going to continue to throw the temper tantrum or can we go?"

He obediently played the part of the petulant child just as she expected. Beckett may have complained that she didn't appreciate this particular side of him, but he saw the amusement in her eyes, so he played along knowing he'd be rewarded. He scuffed her carpet with his seven hundred dollar Bruno Magli shoes, jammed his hands into his two thousand dollar midnight blue William Fioravanti suit coat pockets, thrust his multi-million dollar Richard Castle bottom lip out and pouted.

Beckett sighed. "Temper tantrum it is." She crossed the room and tipped his chin up with the tip of her finger. When he looked at her she quietly said, "I need to see a smile or there will have to be punishment."

He stopped breathing, stopped pouting, and then stopped her from speaking. The kiss lasted a good minute or even two, complete with requisite and inappropriate hand placement and moaning. When he released her, she stood still, trying to get her bearings and trying to keep the world right side up. "God," she breathed, "You should be bad more often."

Rick waited by the open door stoically. He even limited his grin to his eyes. He was in complete control and enjoying every minute, for now: a brief respite from the mood that had been plaguing him of late. He was hoping that this date would lift him out of the shadowy places of self-doubt and loathing. His own misgivings had been reinforced recently and he desperately needed some bolstering.

Their verbal choreography was finely timed and tuned. Like martial arts. Marital arts? The thought jumped into his head and he quickly hid it away for a more appropriate time like when they had been married for seventy years and she could no longer hear him. He grinned openly and stupidly at his thoughts.

"What?" Beckett asked as she passed him. "Don't think you've won."

He shook his head once and as he closed and locked the door, he said, "Never do, never would, not again anyway." Secretly he reveled in his victory. He won that round. He hadn't felt like he was particularly helpful or successful lately, so he savored it. She confirmed it for him when she stumbled in her heels, something Beckett never does even running at full tilt chasing the scum of the earth into an alley, unless he's gotten to her. It was a tell.

They walked out of her lobby door and into the bright late afternoon sunshine. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the intensity. Castle already had his Oakley sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

"Castle," she barked as she stopped short.

He plowed into the back of her. "Kate, could you give a guy a hand signal or something? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, except that's," she pointed to the black car parked at her curb, "a limo."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that."

"You know how I feel about ostentatious displays of your wealth."

He flattened his lips against his teeth in annoyance. "Yeah, I'm well aware. You know, Beckett, you may try to find another soap box, I've clearly gotten that message."

"Clearly, you haven't." She said pointing to the luxurious car in the street.

"Well, okay, this time is different." He scrubbed a hand down his face and tried to tamp his annoyance back into its box. "Look, can we just go?" He asked testily. He reigned in his temper when her head snapped around at his tone. "I'll fill you in on the way."

"The way where, to dinner? Where are we eating that we'll need to be driven in that?"

Castle saw his chance for redemption. He slowly sidled his way in front of her, turned toward her as he opened the back door, waggled his eyebrows, and asked, "Seriously?"

She stopped just short of entering the well-appointed oasis that the back of a limousine could be. She huffed out a short breath that made her chest heave. "Is this a date?"

He licked his lips and then clenched his teeth. "Yes," he purred.

"An adventure date?"

He slanted his head to look at her sideways. "What if it was?"

She stepped back onto the curb so that the door was acting as a barrier between her and the writer. She leaned over the top of the door frame and brushed her lips against his ear. "Okay," she whispered simply and entered the car. He started breathing again, blinked behind his sunglasses and slipped around the door and sat down next to her in the back, but then quickly moved to the rear facing seat and knocked on the window. "Hi John," he said as the driver lowered the privacy glass.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Castle. Where are we headed tonight, sir?"

"That's a very good question, John. Are you up for an adventure?"

Beckett could see the driver smile in his rear-view. "You bet, Mr. Castle. You've got me all night."

"Wonderful, John. Get out of the city and head in a northerly direction." The driver must have made a questioning eye contact with him, because he continued. "Periodically I'll give you another direction, you take the turns as soon as you can, okay?"

The driver turned around to look at him. "So you don't even know where you're going."

"Nope, that's what makes it fun. Are you in? Castle handed the driver a tip. Kate didn't see how much, but from the light that appeared in John's eyes, she was sure it was immense.

"Yes, sir," John said enthusiastically.

Castle handed him another bill. "Oh and John? We'll need complete privacy."

"Yes, sir. Have a good evening, Mr. Castle," he raised his eyes to the mirror, "Ma'am?" and he nodded. Kate smiled in return as the privacy glass raised. Castle opened the control panel and locked the windows, glass, and doors. He crawled back across the seats next to her.

Kate avoided his eyes. She had reservations about his plans. "So…" she had his attention. "We're just going to drive without a plan or care of where we're going?"

"Yeah, that's the plan."

"No, Castle, that's not a plan, there is no plan." Keeping her gaze on her lap, she fidgeted and smoothed her skirt over her thighs.

"Kate, do you trust me? Really trust me?" He raised his eyebrows thinking here this was again. "And haven't we been over this point before?" He shook his head and clenched his jaw muscles. After a dramatic sigh he opened a panel and revealed a bottle of chilled champagne and two flutes. He opened the bottle and poured. He handed one to Beckett, who, he noted was still unenthusiastic. He settled back next to her on the leather seat and with a sigh touched his glass to hers. "Cheers," he remarked mordantly. He didn't say or do anything else except sip his champagne. She had taken some of the fun out of his plans and he was pouting again, though not openly, this was more brooding than actual pouting.

Kate decided to apologize. "Complete privacy, huh?" She asked; her eyes almost closed so that her lashes revealed only a small fraction of her eyes.

He slid fully back on the seat next to her. "Yes. Complete." He was still wearing his sunglasses even though the limo had privacy shading. They could see out, but no one could see in. She reached up and removed his glasses, sat them on the seat next to her and ran her hands up under his jacket and over his shirt, pushing the jacket off of his shoulders. Kate sat forward and kissed him gently. He didn't respond. She tried again.

He turned his head toward the window. "I'm not that cheap, Beckett. You can't just shoot down my ideas and then kiss away your transgressions."

"You're right," she said also turning toward the window.

"I am?" He asked, turning toward her.

"Yes."

"I don't think I'm that right. Maybe a little bit."

"So you _are _cheap then?"

"Um," he paused trying to work his way out of the verbal minefield she had set…again. "No," he guessed and his phone's alarm went off. He swiped the face and reached in his pocket. He held his balled up fist out to her.

She looked at his hand and asked, "What?"

"Hold your hand out."

"Why?"

He inhaled sharply. "God, Beckett."

"Okay," she agreed and held her hand under his. He dropped a die into her palm. Upon examination it had eight sides, each noted a different direction. She shot him a silent question.

"Just drop it on the floor; whatever direction comes up is the direction we take." He said as encouragingly as he could considering that he inferred that she doubted him, again.

She opened her mouth to point out obvious flaws but then thought better of it as she heard his pleading 'Trust me.' Replay in her mind. She tossed the little piece of plastic and it landed.

He watched it land and smiled. "Northwest," he said and then knocked on the screen.

"Yes sir."

"It's Northwest, John."

"Very good, sir." The screen raised and Castle slid back next to Kate.

He studied the floor, breathed in and out and then turned his eyes back to the window.

Kate who had been observing him asked, "What's going on?"

His eyes widened. He had been trying to keep control over his rotten disposition. He had been trying and failing, apparently, to brush it aside and act the carefree buffoon tonight. "What do you mean?"

She closed her eyes. "Come on, Castle, we've been sniping at each other all day. I'm on edge, you're holding back. Everything feels forced or contrived." She reached over and laid her hand on his arm. "We may as well talk about it; we're kind of stuck in here."

He drew his lips tightly over his teeth and purposely breathed deeply and slowly. His fists were clenched and suddenly Kate realized this was angry Rick Castle. "Look, Beckett, I'm sorry. I'm trying to get out of this mood, but it doesn't seem to be going. I…I shouldn't have come tonight. I just thought it would cheer me up, but then you questioned and…"

She had only seen this version of him a couple of times previously. She bit her lip, not sure what the problem was. "Okay, you're right…"

"Twice in one day! What are the odds?"

"Castle…"

"Don't say it."

"What? You're not letting me finish a thought. How can I say anything?" She waited to see if he was going to comment, hearing nothing but his slightly quicker breathing, she asked, "Rick," she reached for his hand. "Please tell me what's bothering you? I promise to listen."

He sighed again resignedly then his shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, Kate. It sounds stupid and childish, so just forget it, okay?"

"No."

He turned to her. "No?"

"Yes, no."

"What?"

She thought for a minute. "Yes, I'm saying no to you not telling me what's wrong." She smiled, hoping that the ridiculousness of her statement would amuse him.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk. We're doing it rather poorly today."

"Are you sure?" she asked, smiling naughtily, "I understand that truthful, sincere intercourse between two people can be highly rewarding."

He narrowed his eyes. "Cute." He poured himself another glass of champagne. Hers remained untouched. They were out of sync.

"Maybe we should just go home."

He turned from his relentless study of the passing scenery. "Is that what you want?"

"No."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "The contradictions are going to kill me Beckett."

"Rick, I want to go home if you're not going to talk to me."

He closed his eyes again, apparently considering. He opened his eyes and slid back on the seat. "Have I been helpful or a hindrance at the precinct?"

She stared at him. She hadn't expected that the problem had to do with work. She blinked a couple of times, buying time to compose her answer. "Mostly helpful."

He tilted his head and gave her a sidelong glance. "Well, what the hell does that mean?"

"Why don't you tell me what prompted you to ask that question? I think we'll be closer to being on the same page, then." He took in another breath. She studied him. His posture was that of someone who had been defeated. He rubbed one hand nervously on his pants and he drummed his fingers of the other. She reached up and stroked the nape of his neck. "Please, Rick. Whatever it is, even if you think it sounds childish. It's bothering you, so it bothers me."

He looked at her again. She could read that he didn't believe her words. His phone alarm went off.

"Can I roll again?" She asked mustering as much enthusiasm as she could.

"Okay," he said quietly and handed her the die. She rolled, but he looked out the window.

She moved up front and knocked and told the driver that the new direction was east. She handed him the die. "How many more times do we change direction?"

"We can change direction as many times we want to. Kind of like this conversation."

"Rick," she pleaded.

He appeared to come to a decision. "Okay Beckett, ready?" She nodded. "I…Lately, almost everything I say is questioned: every idea or theory I think of, my plans for us, my decisions concerning my money. Hell, even my wardrobe choices. On top of that, my commitments have been called into question.

I can take a lot of ribbing Beckett. I can roll with it. I'm a big believer in if you're going to dish it, you should take it, but it's almost become an automatic reaction to anything I do or say." He stopped studying the carpet and brought his eyes up to meet hers. "I'm a successful man, Kate. I've survived and thrived. And I know you don't care and are almost condemnatory about it…"

"Castle…"

"… but I'm worth sixty million dollars. That didn't just happen, Beckett. I earned that. Thirty books, Beckett that did not write themselves. I know that it has been said that it's not a real job, but it's not as easy as it looks. We had nothing growing up. I was smart about it. Beyond the financial successes, I've raised a daughter on my own and she's wonderful, if not a bit controlling.

Yes, I've failed my marriages, I'm aware of it. I don't need to be told practically every time we pass a church that I sucked at that. I learned from those experiences. I take care of my mother. She lost everything she had ever worked for and I took her in. I hold two college degrees, also earned. Despite the naysaying, I am well known, internationally. Did you even know that I speak fluent French?" He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I hate talking like this about myself, so I usually don't, but I can't be the doormat any longer." He looked down briefly and then added, "I also do the New York Times crossword in ink...correctly."

"Castle, no one thinks…"

"Yeah, you're wrong." He seemed to gather steam again. "I know that nine out of ten of my theories are wild. They're that way by design. They're there for levity. But there are times that I feel I am contributing and the knee-jerk reaction is to dismiss my thoughts and ideas. There has been a lot of that happening lately. It's not just at the precinct either."

"Castle…"

"My decisions are constantly questioned, and I'm not just talking about you either: although you have participated in your share of those inquiries. I have three beautiful intelligent brilliant women in my orbit who all feel that I can't tie my shoes without direction." He placed his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes.

She thought about his words and she could remember many instances recently where that very behavior had happened, sometimes by the boys' ribbing, but also her own dismissive actions. "Oh Rick, I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you feel emasculated." He closed his legs and she smiled at his reaction. His alarm rang out again and he handed her the die. This time they changed direction toward the north. "It doesn't sound childish or stupid, either. What can I do?"

He gulped down the rest of his glass of champagne. "I'm just looking for a little respect, Kate. I don't want to flaunt my money or achievements, but I don't want to be admonished for having them either." He turned to her. "I…I just don't know how to do this. I have never had self-esteem doubts." She raised an eyebrow. He pursed his lips. "Yeah, I know, I have tended to go the other way, but not lately. Lately, I am so insecure. I've never been this hesitant about anything and never had suffered a lack of confidence before and frankly, it scares me."

She let out a little breath that she had been holding. His confession was breaking her heart. "Okay, first, please know that I never intended to hurt you. I never ever intended for you to become my personal punching bag and I am so sorry you feel that way." She cupped his chin and turned his head toward her. "I know that you're accomplished, but you never have to prove yourself to me. I think that's why I shy away from your money. There is so much more to you than that. You are funny and sophisticated, you're worldly, you know everybody, and everybody who knows you, loves you because you're a great guy and if I'm honest, I think that scares me. That I won't fit into your world. You are the world's best father. Alexis is a beautiful young adult who is kind and caring just like her father."

"Kate, I wasn't…"

She placed a finger across his lips. "Shush. Now it's my turn. You are the most generous man I've ever known, and I'm not just talking about money here either." She shyly smiled. "You are a nurturer; you take care of the people who are important to you. You're just a wonderful man Castle and I am so sorry that you are feeling like the kicking post. I won't talk to Ryan and Espo, but I will try to set a better example. I do value your input. I actually cannot imagine our team without you and your theories. I also promise to try to listen for each and every one of your contributions and really hear you, because you are invaluable."

His alarm went off again and he glumly looked at the face. "Do you just want to go home?"

She reached into his pocket and snagged the die. "Absolutely not," she rolled it on the floor. "We're having a bonafide Richard Castle adventure date and I wouldn't miss it for the world." She held up the die. "East."

He told John their new direction and raised the glass again. He sat back next to her. "So what do you want to do now?" He asked.

Kate smiled. "How about we work out some of that tension before dinner. Take off your jacket, Mr. Castle." She sat on her knees behind him and began massaging his neck and shoulders. He, in turn helped her relieve some tension utilizing the complete privacy. At the end of their journey, they found themselves in Newport, Rhode Island. He googled the best seafood restaurant and they enjoyed a delicious dinner without the side orders of doubt and misunderstanding. They walked the rocky beach at midnight and he found a bed and breakfast where they employed the bed, numerous times.

"Kate?" He murmured to his lover in the near dark. The candles had all but burned down.

"Mmhm." Her body was draped over his, soaking in the hot water and lavender oil in the Jacuzzi tub.

"You forgot to list one of my attributes." He said sleepily.

"Mm which one?" She lifted her head off of his chest.

"This one." He kissed her deeply and sweetly. "Thank you."


End file.
